


Hybrid 's Muse

by Drop_Pop_Candy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Multi, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drop_Pop_Candy/pseuds/Drop_Pop_Candy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read. You know you want too!</p>
<p>Basically Stiles is friends with Klaus. After meeting in Mystic Falls Grill after two years apart- Stiles become Klaus' new muse. With a lot of unresolved feelings and tenting between the two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid 's Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm from the UK. Our rules are that if your 16 and above your allowed to have sex. And get tattoos with parents concent. However you have to be 18 to drink alcohol here. So I'm going by those rules.  
> Also there will be more chapter coming soon.

__

Stiles was nervous, no doubt about that. 

He hadn't seen Klaus in two years. Sure they caller and Skyped. But it wasn't the same as being there face-to-face. A lot had changed too. Stiles' feeling had grown stronger for his friend. 

 

 "So you sure you don't wanna come back with me?" Damon cooed in Stiles' ear. The boy smiled and shivered at Damon nipping his ear, but declined his offer. 

"I'm good Day. But I'll talk to you later okay?" He said. Damon nodded and pecked his cheek. 

Stiles loved Damon like he did Lydia. In the way of a best friend. However he will admit it felt nice to have someone want him.

 

Stiles watched Damon walk away and he took another sip of his coke. He was seventeen and not fully legal to drink alcohol. 

 Stiles tugged at his red and black tartan shirt. Underneath was a black tank top that matched his black jeans.

Stiles glanced at the clock to see that in five minutes Klaus would be half an hour late. 

 

Stiles took another sip, and looked down at his phone. Lydia had sent her another text. As well as Isaac.

 

**_Lydia 09:02 pm : So how's the hot hybrid?_ **

****

**_Isaac 08:57 pm : How's Mystic Falls Lil Cub?_ **

 

Stiles smiled and messaged Isaac back. 

 

_**Stiles 09:04 pm : Heyy Isaac. It's good. And don't call me Cub you weirdo. I'm a human boy. Not a baby.** _

 

 

"Hello, love." A sooth voice whispered in his ear. Stiles bit his lip, trying to calm down his heart.

He looked to his left to see Klaus, looking more gorgeous up close then the last. Stiles took in every single one of his features, to his hypnotic eyes to his jawline and his lean figure.

 

The words that left his lips made Stiles feel proud. It was as if he was playing hard to get. Letting Klaus know that he wasn't going to wait all day for a silly hybrid.

"You're late Klaus." Stiles said enjoying the way Klaus' name rolled off his tongue.

 

"I'm sorry Stiles. Come on, I have a suprise for you." Klaus purred as he led Stiles to his car.

 

\-  -  -  -  -  -

Although the mansion was big, Stiles expected to at least hear Rebekah and Elijah.

His eyes wondered the corridor and Klaus answered his unasked question.

"If your looking for my siblings their out for a couple of days." Stiles nodded and followed Klaus to another room, only to find this one covered in sheets with canvases everywhere along with various materials.

 

Klaus had found himself smiling at Stiles as he gaped at the room.

The boy had grown taller and had also grown his hair out. Thick locks that Klaus would love to run his hands threw as the boy su-

_Not now_. He thought. He knew how Stiles felt, he was a hybrid after all and he had been told by Lydia already that their little pack could smell Stiles' arousal when the two talked. And he too had felt the same. However he wanted to make sure- he didn't want anyone taking Stiles away from him either. 

He joined Stiles to a blank canvas, letting him mind ease when he saw the boy tilt his head at it. 

"What are you planning to do with this one?" The boy asked. Klaus looked down at him and smirked. 

 

"Well first I need to see if I can find a muse." Stiles looked at him confused.

"A muse?" Klaus nodded and bent down to pick up several brushes and a pallet. He too could smell the arousal and love fuming off of Stiles' sent.

 

Klaus turned to Stiles and started to slide the teens shirt off.

 

"A muse. Someone to inspire me. Someone who I take deep interest in." Stiles felt his mouth get dry and licked his lips.

 

_Wrong move Stilinski_. Klaus thought before he chuckled. His hands slowly sliding up Stiles' tank top.

 

"Will you be my muse?" 


End file.
